In many applications, high speed data is transferred from a source (e.g., a camera) to a sink (e.g., a receiver) substantially simultaneously with the transfer of low speed data in both directions. For example, in video applications, video data (e.g., relatively high speed data) is transferred from a video source (e.g., a camera) to a video sink (e.g., a display). Simultaneously with the transfer of the video data, control data (e.g., relatively low speed data) may be transferred, in both directions, between the video source and the video sink. For example, control data from the video source to the video sink may dictate how the video data is to be displayed. While, for example, control data from the video sink to the video source may dictate the view angle, exposure, focus of the camera, or status of video device. The high speed and the low speed data is typically transmitted via physical cables.